


Darling, I Want To Destroy You

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Humiliation, Incest, Kingdomstuck, M/M, Mind Break, Noncon Turns Dubcon Turns Consensual, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: John Egbert, the Heir of Prospit, gets captured by the Derseites. They, and their Prospitian double agent, have fun with him in front of the court.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/John Egbert, Dirk Strider/Jake English, John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Jake English
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Darling, I Want To Destroy You

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from the song of the same name by AFI

Derse’s throne room is surprisingly beautiful.

John isn’t sure what he’d been expecting – perhaps a dimly lit, claustrophobic nightmare sculpted from obsidian and onyx. But the throne room is airy and high-ceilinged, with intricately carved columns set with bright amethysts and laced with silver filigree that coldly reflect the glimmering candlelight.

But the centrepiece of the room is the Prince of Heart, sitting cross-legged in a throne made from pale sparkling sapphire that glistens like ice. It’s a towering structure almost twice the height of his brothers’, who sit on either side of him. John is thrown at the Prince’s feet, landing painfully on his knees. He breathes heavily, head bowed, raven curls spilling over his face.

He hears the sound of the Prince’s heeled boots hitting the floor, and cool fingers grasp his chin and jerk his face upwards. The Prince – _Dirk,_ John reminds himself, because he is _not_ going to refer to this scum by his title – is slightly blurry, John’s glasses having fallen off during his capture. But even with his impaired sight, John can tell that Dirk is far more handsome than he has any right to be.

“Hello, little Heir.” Dirk’s fingers card through his hair, deceptively gentle. “We meet at last.”

John swallows, pressing his lips together tightly.

“Cat got your tongue, darling?” Dirk’s hands drop to his hips, and John shivers in fear. “No worry. You’ll be singing soon enough.” Dirk shoves him onto his back, straddling him, and John makes an exclamation of panic. He attempts to throw him off, but Dirk’s forearms feel like they’re made from steel. John’s heard about what the Derse royalty did to Prospitian prisoners of important stature, but he’d never actually _believed –_

Dirk dips his head, licking a stripe down John’s neck, who hisses angrily. “He told me you were pretty,” Dirk murmurs against his skin, “but I didn’t think you’d be _this_ pretty.” He rocks his erection against him, and to John’s horror he feels lust stirring in his belly.

“Get the fuck off me,” John grits out.

“I don’t think so, baby,” sing-songs Dirk. “We don’t usually do this, you know. You’re _special.”_

“Wait – you said _he_ said I was pretty. Who’s he?”

“ _He_ is the reason you’re in this... predicament. This was his little request.”

A figure descends from the gallery, lithe and smiling. “Hello, John. Dirk.” He presses a kiss to Dirk’s lips, who responds eagerly.

“J- _Jake?_ You’re the double agent?”

“That’s right,” purrs Jake. “Surprised?”

“Why would you betray your kingdom? Betray _me?_ And why would you tell them to do this to me, and –“

“So many questions,” smirks Jake.

“But _why?”_ yells John. “Why would you tell them to do this, and why would you want to _watch?”_

Jake tucks a lock of hair behind John’s ear and then leans in to whisper. “Guess.” His tongue darts out to flick against him, and John jerks his head away as much as he can in Dirk’s grasp.

“I’m your _brother!”_ Suddenly, a dark cast overshadows everything Jake’s ever done to him: friendly touches that linger just a little too long; accidentally walking in on him jerking off more times than seems likely; goodnight kisses that sometimes fell on his mouth rather than his cheek... “You sick fuck,” whispers John.

Jake chuckles lowly, kissing the side of his neck. “I’ve waited so long – so _fucking_ long –“

“Patience, love,” says Dirk soothingly.

Jake whines petulantly. “ _Fine.”_ He pins John’s wrists above his head, and John snarls, wriggling furiously but only succeeding in grinding himself against Dirk’s crotch, and one corner of Dirk’s lip curls coldly upwards.

He rips off John’s pants, and John gasps as the cool marble floor bites into his bare skin. Dirk tilts his head slightly as he regards John’s cock, smirk widening. “Do my eyes deceive me, or are you perhaps a little hard?” Dirk’s fingertips trail up John’s inner thigh, and John lets out an involuntary whimper. Dirk pulls him from Jake’s grasp and pushes him to his hands and knees, spreading his buttocks. He snaps his fingers, and an attendant approaches with a jar of lube. His fingers thrust inside John without preamble, who makes a whine of discomfort. When Dirk pushes into him, John lets out a cry of pain, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

Jake’s sitting on his haunches, watching John’s face avidly and stroking his cock slowly, and John feels electricity run down his spine as they lock eyes.

Dirk grunts, arms curling around John’s waist. “ _Fuck,_ you feel so good.” He pumps his hips faster, and John lets out a choked-off sob. He screams as Dirk pulls his hair hard, and groans.

“Please... stop!”

Suddenly, Dirk’s cock brushes against that sweet spot that sends waves of pleasure through him, merging with the pain to create something that feels dangerously like desire. A loud moan escapes him, and John presses his lips together in horror.

Dirk laughs cruelly. “Oh, you like that? Do you like being fucked in front of the whole court by your conqueror, hm?”

“No,” gasps John. “No, I – _ah!”_ Dirk’s continuing to hit him _right fucking there,_ and now his pain is receding to a background hum as pleasure wracks his body. Dirk kisses the back of his neck, surprisingly soft, and molten desire radiates from that spot right to his extremities.

He hears one of the other Strider brothers approach, and he cranes his head back to see Hal. He’s Dirk’s fraternal twin, and they’re almost identical but for their hair – Dirk’s is a deep honey, and Hal’s is a strawberry-blond.

Hal’s lips smash against John’s, who makes a squeak of surprise. It’s a vicious, bruising kiss, but it’s still a kiss, and confusion swirls through him. “Beautiful,” murmurs Hal, and then slaps John across the cheek with his erection. John opens his mouth in surprise, and Hal shoves past his lips. John makes a muffled moan, closing his eyes; he doesn’t know if it’s because Dirk’s pounding his prostate and making his head spin, but John finds himself enjoying Hal’s musky taste and the weight of his shaft on his tongue.

But then Hal pushes to the back of his throat, and he chokes, eyes widening in panic. He tries to pull off, but Hal’s hand twists in his hair, holding him in place. He gags, throat convulsing around him. He hears Jake whine appreciatively, and he startles; somehow, he’d almost forgotten his brother was watching.

With a low growl, Dirk fills him with his hot seed, and John moans around Hal’s cock. Suddenly, Hal lets him go, and he splutters, gasping for breath. He’s pushed onto his back again to see the last brother, Dave, hovering over him with a hungry look in his deep ruby eyes. He pushes inside him, and now all John feels is pure, unadulterated pleasure, spin arching as Dave pounds into him fiercely. He’s vaguely aware of Hal frantically finishing himself off above him, and then his cum is splattering over John’s face, some landing in his open mouth.

“Wait,” says Jake, voice ragged. “Dave, on your back. I want to double-team him.”

“No!” cries John. “It will be too much, Jake, please, don’t –“ He looks up at Dave beseechingly, but there’s a sly smirk on his face. He pulls out lying prostrate on the floor, and Jake flash-steps towards them, manoeuvring John back onto his cock, and then slowly slides in beside him. John lets out a pained moan, hands flying around Jake’s waist and clawing at his back. Jake kisses him, hard, and John responds almost instinctively, whimpering as his brother’s tongue flicks inside his mouth.

The painful stretch in his ass turns back to pleasure far more quickly than he’d been expecting, and John keens loudly against Jake’s mouth. “Fuck!” he screams. “Fuck, oh _fuck –“_

Dave grunts as he comes, fingers leaving angry red imprints over John’s hipbones, and Jake lifts his hips off him so Dave can move away. He slams back into John with renewed vigour, and even though he’s loose and slippery with two cocks’ worth of cum inside him, it still feels like heaven.

“You like that?” growls Jake. “You like being fucked by your brother in front of all these people? You like showing everyone what a filthy little _slut_ you are?”

“Yes,” admits John. “God, I do – oh fuck...” He doesn’t think he’s ever been harder, his cock straining against his stomach. If he’s going to be perfectly honestly with himself, John’s always found Jake attractive – but he’d thought those little curls of lust in his stomach were just the product of being a curious teen with a high sex drive who never got laid – he’d always tamped down his desires immediately, and tried not to think about them too hard, as if that would make them go away.

“You’re so gorgeous,” murmurs Jake against his neck as he pounds into him like a jackhammer, John’s hips bouncing against the floor. There’s a pain gathering in his lower spine, but he can barely focus on anything but Jake, Jake, _Jake –_

“Jake!” he screams, shooting cum over his chest, and Jake moans lowly, dipping his head and licking the seed off him. John shivers and whimpers, fingers trailing lightly up and down Jake’s back.

Jake pulls out of him, and John gives him a confused glance. “Jake? But you haven’t –“

“Suck me,” says Jake, and John surges towards him, crawling between his legs and swallowing him down to the hilt. He sucks greedily, and Jake pants, petting his hair softly. When he climaxes, John swallows, blue eyes staring up at him, milking every last drop from him. John slumps bonelessly on the floor, spent and sated, and twitches in surprise when he feels a pair of strong arms lifting him up.

“Who... wha...” He looks up to see Dirk’s face swim hazily into view.

“Takin’ you to a guest room to recuperate,” says Dirk. “What, you didn’t think we were _animals,_ did you?”

John makes an incoherent whimper as he’s placed on a silk-adorned mattress, and drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> dark jake english is my FUCKING lifeblood


End file.
